Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 11
This is the 6th Chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West. CHAPTER 11: The Base City. The fight for the 2nd Icon. Story In last chapters of Battle of Bracelets, Aingeru, Elena and Rachel have crossed the Winder Forest and Pablo, Xavier and Ainhoa have been in Golondi Lake. They fought against Dark Soldiers, Drake, Inferna and Garone with the same result: the winners were the Golden Bracelets. At this moment, Aingeru and his friends are arriving to Basic City where they will get their 2nd Icon. And the dark bracelets have met in the Dark Palace. Alange: "Stupids!!! You have let continue the Golden Brace..." Drake: "Wait! You haven't defeated the Green Bracelet. Now, he's arriving to Basic City." Inferna: "Drake is right. You have done nothing." Alange: "Are you sure? I found the hermitage of the forest where is found the Orb of the Night." Garone: "Well. Now, we only have to go to the hermitage and..." Alange: "Garone. We can't. Before going. The Citron Bracelet has put a seal". Garone: "So, the next mission is getting the Citron Bracelet." Meanwhile, the night arrived and Aingeru, Elena and Rachel have gone to a hotel in Basic City. Aingeru had get a call from Xavier. What happened? He phoned Xavier again. But he didn't take the call. It was too late. The next morning, Aingeru, Elena and Rachel woke up soon and they went to the Quest Palace. It was in the Town Hall near the Centre of the City. A man was waiting in the gate of the entrance of the Hall. He's Basilio the Quest Bracelet of the city. He wants a person against to fight. Aingeru is the volunteer. Elena and Rachel were watching the fight in the chairs. Basilio is a Bracelet who is not specialist in any energy style. The fight was going to start: Aingeru (Lv.8) VS. Basilio (Lv.10): And the fight started with the first attack of Aingeru: Green Flight that reached Basilio (450/550). Then he used Fire Caution ability. If Basilio attacks with a fire attack, his HPs would be the half. Basilio used Electric Pulse (200/450). Aingeru used Meteor Kick (100/550) and Basilio responded with Flame Dance. Error! Fire Caution was activated so his helth was now 50/550. Nevertheless, the attack hurted Aingeru (50/450). Aingeru decided to finsh the fight with Bullet Kick and... KO! Basilio lost the battle. Aingeru won his second icon: Base Icon. The turn was now of Elena who also won her icon. They got a level up and they continued their trip. Characters *Aingeru *Elena *Rachel *Basilio (debut) *Xavier *Ainhoa *Pablo *Drake *Inferna *Garone *Alange Used Attacks *Green Flight (Aingeru) *Electric Pulse (Basilio) *Meteor Kick (Aingeru) *Flame Dance (Basilio) *Bullet Kick (Aingeru) Used Abilities *Fire Caution (Aingeru) Assault to the abandoned Train Station. The Green Fury> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Alange's Series Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Written by Alange